New school New interest
by Dusty Paws
Summary: Richard Grayson is starting his new school and with it comes a new interest. RobRae  CyOc BBStar
1. Pandemonium

Disclaimer: I own noting but the OC I am placing in here.

* * *

It was the Sunday night before school started and Richard Grayson was new to Jump City having just left Gotham and his mentor behind. Even though he'd only been in the place five minutes everyone seemed to know him and he'd already made two friends in the form of tech-mad Victor Stone and vegetarian Garfield Logan. "So Rich where we going tonight?" Said vegetarian asked bouncing with excitement. He rarely got invited anywhere let alone by someone as cool as Richard Grayson. "Calm down Gar, its just some club."  
"Which one?" The muscle bound Victor asked.

"Pandemonium." The other boy announced quietly as they reached the door. They looked an unlikely trio; the physically fit Richard in his red tee, black combats and boots, the large, strong Victor in black muscle shirt, black jeans, and boots and the small, blonde Garfield in his dark green shirt, dark jeans and trainers. The boys got in without much trouble, being the ward of a multi-millionaire gets you anywhere Richard had muttered as they got past the guard.

Before long they were sat at a small table with their drinks watching the many girls who were wandering around. The club was dark, a fact that Richard was glad about; if he was recognised all the girls in the club would be at their table. Garfield couldn't understand why he'd hide; if it had been him he would have been shouting it from the rooftops. A small group of girls had caught the rich boy's attention. Four girls sat in the corner; three were deep in conversation whilst one was huddled in the corner watching the world go by. Nearest to them was a petite blonde wearing a grey shirt and a jean skirt with grey trainers she was talking animatedly with a red-head who wore a purple cropped-top and miniskirt with knee-high boots and a bored looking midnight blue haired girl who wore navy tee, grey jeans and black boots. The fourth girl interested Richard with her short black hair and completely deep purple attire. "Whoa dude that's Raven. If you'd like to stay alive I'd back off." Gar had seen his interest. Rich ignored him savouring the name in his head. _Raven. _

"Yeah man Gar asked her out last month and ended up making friends with a window." Richard raised an eyebrow; surely that quiet girl couldn't cause that much damage. He decided to walk over. Instantly four sets of eyes locked on him. They were making him nervous, him Richard Grayson. "Richard Right?" It was the blonde. He nodded. "Terra, Kori, Helcyr and Raven." The girls nodded in turn as their names were spoken.  
"Helcyr?" He asked as his eyebrows rose. Terra and Kori winced as hardened until they resembled steel. Helcyr and Raven stood slowly grinning evilly. Raven spoke. "Leave my sisters name out of this." Her eyes shone with something Richard didn't like. Helcyrs smile grew wider as her sister sat back down.

"It's nothing personal." She smiled as he sighed in relief. "But…" she added winking at the other three girls. "It's Richard Grayson!" Four voices echoed around the club as the boy in question cursed and made for his table. But the damage was done and a large crowd of screaming girls followed him. "See you at school." The sisters called over winking at the three boys before going back to their conversation.

* * *

So review.


	2. First day

More of the evil sisters and Rich's advances for you.

* * *

Richard's steel-blue eyes darted around the small room taking in his classmates. Terra, Kori and two goth girls, both with black hair but one had red highlights the other pink made up the back row, in front of them were Helcyr, Raven an empty space and Victor. Alone on the front row was none other than Garfield. The two sisters waved at him their eyes smiling wickedly, or was it just his imagination? Either way the sight made him gulp visibly. "Class. This is Richard Grayson and he will joining us for the year." Their teacher said walking into the room. She had short brown hair pulled back into a bun and wore a brown suit with skirt and smart shoes. A snicker rose from the back row where the red highlighted girl was unsuccessfully trying to hold back laughter. "Argent, do you find something amusing?" The mirth-ridden girl shook her head as best she could before turning to her friend. "Jinx, please quieten down your friend." The teacher sighed shaking her head. "Now Richard, if you'd like to sit down between the Roth sisters and Mr Stone we may begin." Garfield shook his head in sympathy as the new boy walked towards them. Nothing untoward happened to him as he reached his seat and sat down. He looked towards Victor for support but the other boy was looking pointedly towards the teacher who was busily explaining algebra.

The sisters were talking in low voices as they made notes absently. "You think we're being too hard on him?" Raven murmured looking at Richard.

"You like him don't you?" Her sister replied. Receiving no answer Helcyr continued, "Maybe we are but you've got to admit it's funny watching Mr Popular go pale with fear." Raven hummed in agreement now focusing completely on her paper. "Oh and did you know Terra has recently started dating Ms North?" Helcyr whispered in her ear. Once again her sister hummed an affirmative. "Okay, either you're daydreaming about new boy or your brain has finally turned to mush." Raven yelped in surprise.

" I am _not_ daydreaming and my brain is fine thank you." Helcyr raised her eyebrow in a 'yeah right' look.

"Helcyr, if x + y 24 and x 10.5 what is y?" Came Ms North's voice.

"13.5." Helcyr answered without looking up.

"Correct."

Richard snapped his head to the side as Helcyr answered the question without batting an eyelash. 'How did she do that? She's been talking to Raven for the whole lesson!" He raved inside his head. Victor shot him a knowing look before murmuring to him. "Gar thinks they're witches." Richard raised an eyebrow but only received a shrug from the older teen. The bell pierced the atmosphere as the class grabbed their things and made for the door to head for biology.  
Once again he found himself next to Raven. But this time Helcyr was on his other side next to Victor. She was looking at her sister interestedly as Raven twirled a pencil between her fingers whilst staring out of the window. Helcyr shook her head and turned to Victor shaking her head. "Vic, you know you're my best friend right?" She started looking into his grey eyes.

"Yeah sure, Cyr." He replied frowning slightly.

"Could you do me a favour?" She'd started twirling a strand of deep blue hair in her fingers distractedly.

"Like what? Dissect your frog too?" Victor laughed, his fiend smiled slightly.

"No, I'm fine with that; reminds me of Gar going though that window." She mused. "Keep an eye on Garfield." Her words gained a puzzled look from Victor and the new boys interest. "Terra." She muttered quietly before adding louder this time. "Butt out Grayson." Without turning around. Victor laughed with Helcyr as Richard turned beetroot red and tried to hide behind his desk as the teacher walked over and handed them each a frog and a scalpel. "Witches." He muttered as he picked up he sharp object and placed it against the frog's chest.

The rest of the lesson had passed without much excitement except for Garfield getting paired up with Raven after he refused to dissect his frog and ended up on the ground under the girl's foot, an event that Mr Titan had not seen.

It was lunch and the whole class were sharing a table, the girls on one side the boys on the other. It seemed that both sisters were daydreaming this time merely looking straight ahead (unnerving the boys in front of them; Rich and Vic) and moving the food about with a fork. Terra was talking animatedly with Garfield while Victor watched them in case Gar tried anything stupid.

"Welcome to gym class. Today we will be playing dodge ball." The teacher then handed balls out, splitting the class into teams. Raven Helcyr, Victor, Richard and Garfield on one team and Terra, Kori, Argent and Jinx on the other. Vic cracked his knuckles while the sisters raised their balls and Richard adopted a defensive stance. Garfield had volunteered to play substitute in case of injury. The girls just stood there ready waiting for the whistle. Instantly four balls flew Richards's way. 'Great gang up on the new guy.' He thought successfully dodging them all. He earned an approving whistle from Raven as she launched one of the balls at Jinx. Helcyr threw two at a time towards Argent catching her with one as the Goth girl dodged the other. Victor seemed to be concentrating on Kori who was throwing balls with a strength Rich could only imagine. "Rich get down!" Raven shouted to him as a ball sped his way. He flattened himself to the floor as Helcyr caught the ball.

"Thanks." He grinned to Raven running a hand through his spiky hair. She raised an eyebrow at him before striking Jinx out. Helcyr coughed a word that sounded remarkably like 'Rich is a flirt' to Victor who laughed openly which unfortunately led to him being hit by Kori. Helcyr sent a glare towards her friend raising a ball menacingly and before anyone could register the action the ball was bouncing off of Kori's shoulder rendering her out. Raven and Terra were circling each other both holding a ball. Everyone watched with bated breath as both balls were thrown into the air. Terra dodged and Raven was hit. Normally Helcyr would take over from her sister as it was a friendly rivalry between the three of them but Richard the flirt stepped in before she had a chance. Everyone who was on the bench gasped as he was sent a death glare from her. Terra smiled thinking it would be an easy victory but Richard had already thrown his ball and Terra was out.

"I don't get it, why isn't Helcyr speaking to me now?" Richard asked for the third time as he, Victor and Garfield walked home.

"In sports and well, anything competitive Raven, Cyr and Terra always go against each other. It's mainly Terra and Raven but just in case Cyr will take over from Raven and Kori will take over from Terra. It's always been like that." Victor explained.

"And I went and stepped in. Great one enemy already."  
"Cyr doesn't do 'enemies' she'll hold a grudge for a few day but that's it." Vic answered somewhat sharply.

"Why do you always call her 'Cyr' anyway?" Rich asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Just a nickname." He muttered.

"He likes her." Gar cut in.

"She's my best friend." Vic sighed turning away from the vegetarian.

"Yeah but you like her." He pressed. Richard watched interestedly as Victor chased Garfield all the way down the street. Shaking his head he walked into his house and thought on how he was going to get into Helcyrs good books and closer to Raven. Because the usual act obviously wasn't working.

* * *

Your reviews make my day.


	3. Explosion

Wow two chapters in one day. my record!

* * *

It had been just over a week and Helcyr was still ignoring him. Raven was trying to bridge the gap between her sister and Richard but to no avail. As usual he was sitting next to Victor who was with the sisters. "Ok class you are now going to split into groups of four and discuss this poem." Within seconds Vic, Helcyr and Raven had closed into a group and were looking for a fourth member. Suddenly Helcyr shook her head violently but her sister ignored her and called Richard over. Helcyr shook her head again before leaning back onto the wall whilst reading the poem, Rich read the title with a grin, 'The Raven.' Each group has been given a verse to perform next lesson and this shall be your homework." Came their teachers voice again and he looked back at the sheet of paper and at their verse.

Prophet!' said I, thing of evil! - Prophet still, if bird or devil!  
By that Heaven that bends above us - by that God we both adore -  
Tell this soul with sorrow laden if, within the distant Aidenn,  
It shall clasp a sainted maiden whom the angels named Lenore -  
Clasp a rare and radiant maiden, whom the angels named Lenore?'  
Quoth the raven, Nevermore.'

"Ok. Well I think it's fairly obvious that I'll be the raven." Raven grinned at her sister. "And Helcyr can be Lenore…" Her sister cut in.

"As long as Vic's reading." Three bewildered stares caught her eye. "I don't want boy _blunder_ to read about my character like _that_." Victor shrugged whilst holding back laughter at Richards new nickname.

"Fine. I'll be God then." He said revelling in the slight laughter that came from Raven at his words.

"Do what you want." She replied before standing. "I'm going to see Gar." As she stalked off towards the boy Vic looked at Raven who just nodded and as if he'd been granted permission he went after his best friend.

"What is her problem?" Richard demanded to the girl next to him. Raven sighed looking down at the sheet of paper in front of her.

"She just takes time to get used to people that's all."

"Why can't she just adjust, like you did?" He continued.

"When we first started here she was…betrayed. By a friend, Vic was there to help. That's why they're so close." This piqued the boy's interest.

"What happened?" He asked eager to learn about Ravens sister.

"Yeah Raven what happened?" Came a very annoyed voice. Raven visibly blanched as she saw her sister.  
"It was my fault I asked." Richard jumped in.

"Yeah I guessed but it's so much nicer hearing you say it." She said sarcasm evident. "And it's even nicer to know what you say about us when we're not around." Her eyes were glinting fiercely. "I know why you want to keep me happy boy blunder and if I didn't respect your privacy I'd tell Raven as well." She moved closer to him only to have Victor pull her back. He looked at Richard apologetically as he pulled her into a corner all the while whispering in her ear.

"That went well." Rich joked but not getting a reaction out of Raven.

"I'm not going to ask." Raven told him. "But I'm not going to tell you about Helcyr for the same reason. It's personal."

"I'm sorry." Helcyr said rejoining them. Victor's hand was on her shoulder, for reassurance or to stop her from backing out no one knew.  
"God, you've have to stop doing that." Robin feigned a heart attack.

"Look man. An apology from Cyr is a rare occurrence you're are one of three people she'll apologise to." Victor cut in. Richard didn't need to ask who the other two were.

"It's ok." He assured her and seeing Ravens eyes smile at him he rejoiced.

"It's my fault you had a right to know." Helcyr answered waving a hand. Victor's eyes grew wide and it became obvious this had never happened.

"It was private I shouldn't have asked." Rich replied. Helcyr fell silent for a few minutes and they sat down and started on their performance.

"Quoth the raven 'Nevermore' Raven finished.

"It was Terra." Helcyr blurted out. Three pairs of eyes found her as she continued. She and Gar were my best friends. They started dating. I was fine with that but Terra was only playing and Gar was in way too deep. She broke his heart." She was quiet again after that.

"How did that make her betray you?" He'd said it without thinking and his face showed it.

"I confronted her. She said he had it coming and that it was better for him than being burned by Rae. Did you see the scar above her eye? She made friends with a brick wall." She didn't sound proud of what she'd done but it had amazed Richard that she could stand up for her sister like that.

"Wow." Was all he had to say.

"You're all right Grayson. So I'll trust Rae's judgement for once." She announced shaking his hand then whispered in his ear. "But if you hurt her. You'll make more friends than just a wall or a window." He gulped as she sat back in her seat smiling sweetly at him.

* * *

Ooh Cyr's got a bad side...ah well she'd be boring if she didn't. 


	4. Combat

So, Rich and Cyr are friends now, Rich likes Rae, Cy likes Cyr??? and ow my head hurts so get on with the story.

* * *

For the next few weeks' life went perfectly for them. Victor, Helcyr, Raven and Richard made a brilliant team but since Terra had ditched Kori, Gar had been hanging out with her more and more. "I'm worried about him Vic." Helcyr said as the four sat piecing together a model of the human body, organs and all. 

"Why what's going on?" Rich asked.

"Garfield's replaced Kori. We've got Gym next period." Raven supplied. "And the heart goes here, that's where the kidney goes." She added redirecting his hand. Helcyr had long stopped glaring at him for the little interactions he shared with her sister and for that he was glad; she actually scared him.

"I knew that." He said blushing lightly. "Anyway what's going on in Gym that you guys are so worried about?" He questioned the girls trying to draw attention away from him.

"Tag-team karate." Victor sighed shaking his head. "Don't panic Rich you're with me." He added seeing his friend blanch. "Annual contest."

"I just don't want to have to hurt Gar." Helcyr sounded genuinely concerned for the boy, a tone that was hardly ever heard from her.

"He's not stupid enough to get in the way of you three." Vic reassured ruffling her hair lightly.

"No." She conceded. "But he's love struck enough."

Lunch had passed quicker than ever and soon enough the tag teams wee stood on some mats waiting to hear who they'd be up against. "Ok teams. Terra and Garfield will be headed straight through to the final as they are the defending champions." Mr Wilson announced. "Victors team against Karen and Kori." Karen had been placed into their class for the day to keep her away from the inspectors. She wore her hair in two little buns on the sides of her head, which for some reason made Richard snort with laughter. "Ravens team against Argent and Jinx. Victor, Karen take your positions." It was an unfair match really Victor was twice the size of the girl and so she was out in record timing. Rich had a harder time with Kori but after obtaining a few bruises he hit her out. "Raven, Argent." The girls fought gracefully neither making a sound. It ended as Raven tripped the other girl and reused to let her up. Helcyrs bought ended in much the same way except it was a punch to the face that ended it for Jinx.

Now Richard and Victor stood facing Raven and Helcyr. Neither of the boys wanted to hurt their respective sister but the girls seemed that they didn't have that problem. Raven and Rich were the first bought. He was hard pressed to dodge the blows Raven sent his way. "Look I don't want to hurt you." He told her blocking a punch that was meant for his ribcage.

"Then go down." She hissed aiming a kick to his stomach.

"No I won't help you cheat." His eyes widened at her request and latching onto her foot he stared at her as she grinned. "Good." Was all she said before she leapt into the air twisting her body in midair throwing the boy out of the ring. Landing on her feet she nodded at her sister and switched places for Victor.

"You're not gonna do that to me are you?" Victor joked as he aimed a punch at her shoulder.

"No." She answered dodging neatly.

"You're on the defensive, it's not like you." Victor noticed as she dodged his next blow.

"I know." She answered quietly as her best friends fist struck her stomach making her eyes water. "Nice shot." She grinned at him as she fell to her knees and called Raven in. Her sister landed a flying kick to Victors stomach knocking him back a little. "Why. Wouldn't. She. Fight. You?" Raven asked punctuating her words with punches that were blocked with minimum effort.

"I don't know." He answered receiving a kick to the ankle making him lose his balance.

"Why wouldn't you fight Vic?" Richard asked Helcyr as she prepared for the final bought. She looked him in the eye before she answered. "I didn't want to hurt him." She said as she walked to the ring. "Raven, Garfield." The two were completely unmatched. Within minutes Raven had flipped him onto his back and had her foot resting lightly on his chest. Helcyr raced forward before Terra had chance and helped the blonde boy out of the ring to where Victor was watching. Once again Raven and Terra were circling, watching each other like eagles. Raven threw a kick to the other girls stomach, Terra caught her foot as Richard had done but instead of letting Raven throw her she twisted the foot causing the other girl to wince with pain. Terra pulled the leg around as she spun making Raven hop in circles whilst trying to free her leg. Before Raven could act Terra had stopped letting go of her leg, she fell.

Helcyr paced into the ring her purple eyes never leaving Terras blue ones. The pair started slowly punches to the face that were always blocked. Anyone could see the hatred between them as they spoke. "How's Vicky?" Terra asked eyes glinting. "He got beat pretty bad by Rae-Rae." Helcyr gritted her teeth as she blocked Terras blows. "And don't worry about Gary." She continued.

"His name is Garfield." Helcyr spat kicking Terra in the hand causing her to wince.

"Whatever Hayley." The blonde said rolling her eyes as she dodged the furious blows Helcyr sent towards her. The dark girl spun around an elbow aimed at her face before punching Terra in the back of the head, knocking her to the floor.  
"It's Helcyr." She said walking away.

* * *

Ouch...


	5. Library

Next chapter.

* * *

It was the next day and the class had a free period. The four of them plus Garfield were sat around a small table each feigning interest in whatever book they held. "I've been stupid haven't I? Believing Terra liked me." Gar said from behind The Life of Mammals.

"No. You haven't. You're the smartest person I know except for Vic." Helcyr said forcefully snapping shut The City of Bones.

"Thanks' Cyr." He grinned. She glared at him.

"My name is Helcyr." She growled.

"But Vic calls you that all the time." He whined.

"Damn." She muttered as a faint blush arose on her pale face.  
"Come on Gar. Let's go find some better books." Vic whispered latching on to the other boys arm.  
"Yeah Gar, come on." Rich added grasping the other one. Raven looked at her sister interestedly.

"You're blushing." She stated and without waiting for an answer she continued. "You should thank Rich when they get back for that save."  
"You really like him don't you?" She questioned.

"Yeah." Raven replied a blush now adorning her face.

"Now you're blushing." Helcyr smiled. "Why don't you ask him to that party on Friday?" She suggested.  
"Ok. But you have to ask Vic." Ravens eyes shone vindictively as her sisters' blush deepened to red.

" I can't." She murmured staring at the table.

"Why not?"  
"He already asked me." She answered hiding her face in her hands as Raven laughed.

"So what's funny over here." Rich asked returning with Vic and a surprisingly absent Garfield.  
" Rae wanted to ask you something." Helcyr said before grasping Vic's arm and dragging him off. "We're going to find Gar!" She called back.

"But I know where we left Gar and it wasn't over here." Vic whispered.

"I know, but you're not going to want to miss this." His best friend answered as they doubled back behind a bookcase that had a perfect view of Raven and Richard.

"So…" Richard started tugging at his collar nervously; this was the first time he'd been left completely alone with Raven.

"Um. Yeah…" Was the barely adequate reply Raven thought up as she cursed her sister for leaving her alone with the object of her affection.

"You wanted to ask me something?" Said object asked breaking Raven away from her cursing. She took a deep breath.

"Do you want to… go to that party on Thursday?" She asked slowly. 'There I said it.' She called to her sister in her mind.

"Friday." He corrected. "And yeah." Inside all his organs seemed to be rejoicing and thanking Helcyr for blackmailing her sister into this. "Did you maybe make Helcyr ask Vic to go?" He laughed.

"Nah. Vic beat me to it. But you're very perceptive."  
"Why thank you." He grinned faking a bow. "Wait. Vic asked Cyr out?" Richard asked incredulously.

"Yeah."  
"So you are going to dance with me right?" Richard questioned hopefully looking into her eyes.

"Sure." She replied as he took her hand.  
"Okay that's enough. I don't think the librarian would appreciate you two getting cosy in here." Helcyr grinned wickedly as she and Victor walked from behind the bookcase. Identical blushes spread on the other two faces as Victor waved a video camera about. "Home video. What do you think?" He said.

"I think that you caught that bit about you asking Helcyr out." Richard replied.

"Ah well who cares." Helcyr countered. "He did it in front of Terra so it makes no difference." Her unperturbed act did nothing to hide the red creeping up on her face.

"So who'm I going with?" Garfield said walking over.

"Kori." Raven replied without looking up from the staring match she was now having with her sister.

"No. Seriously."  
"Yeah. Rae and me sorted it. She agreed." Helcyr assured him.

"She agreed?"  
"She said she thought you were 'cute'." Raven shuddered at the word.

"Really?"  
"Yes Garfield." Helcyr told her friend.

"Thanks guys!"

"No problem, you're one of us now." Raven sighed as she lost.

"Yeah Gar. And that means…Initiation." Victor aid with an evil grin that could only be surpassed by the Roth sisters.

"I didn't have an initiation." Rich pouted to Raven.

"What? You think I'm that moody all the time?" Helcyr grinned.

"Don't worry. You passed with flying colours." Raven assured him patting his arm.

"Yeah only 'cause the judge fancied you." Helcyr laughed as Rich turned red and proceeded to chase the girl around the table.

* * *

Low blow Cyr. Is it just me that noticed Cyr has chronic mood swings?


	6. Initiation before Dance

I think this shall be the last chapter now.

* * *

Vic and Helcyr were sat in a tree watching for Garfield to arrive. "Think he'll be able to handle this?" Vic whispered. 

"You underestimate him Vic. He can handle more than most." Was Helcyrs confident reply. Richard and Raven were sat opposite the tree in a patch of grass. They were to be the vegetarian's initiation test. Helcyr had once again engineered it, which meant it would be hard to spot and more than likely hard to handle. Garfield had just left the school and started walking up the field. Helcyr crossed her fingers as her sister and Rich started to talk in loud voices. "Yeah I know about Terra but what about Jinx?" Raven started.

"Maybe Argent?" Richard suggested holding back laughter at the other boy's confusion.

"What's going on guys?" Gar asked sitting with them.

"We're taking bets on who Victor likes." Raven explained.

"I thought he liked Helcyr?" Gar asked.

"Yeah. Now." Rich told him meaningfully.

"You don't think he'll cheat on her?" The hapless teen was confused.

"He already is." Gar couldn't see through Ravens faultless façade.

"What!" He yelped. "Why don't you tell Helcyr?" That was her cue.

"Someone say my name?" She asked from right behind Gar. "You ok Gar?" She questioned the green looking boy. Garfield looked from Richard to Raven before saying, "Vic's cheating on you. Please don't hurt me!" Helcyrs eyes found the floor as she sat down heavily.

"I'm what?" Came Victor's voice.  
"You heard." Gar said turning away from the larger teen.

"Yeah you're right." Vic said roughly placing his hand on Gar's shoulder.

"You mean…" He started before his eyes narrowed and he punched Vic.

"Whoa Gar." Richard exclaimed pulling him off of Victor.

"You passed." Vic said grinning as he sat up.

"Don't tell me Helcyr made it up again." Garfield said shaking his head helping Vic up and dusting him down apologetically.

"Nice one." The girl said shaking his hand before standing behind Vic.

"Welcome to the team." Raven grinned eyes sparkling as she left her place by Richard.

"See you tonight. We'll meet you guys in the entrance hall." Helcyr called back as the sisters walked home leaving the boys standing.

It was the evening of the party and the sisters had decided on almost identical dresses. They were both floor length with split shoulders, the only difference was the colour. Raven was wearing her customary deep purple whilst Helcyr had opted for midnight blue. The pair had met Kori on the way in her short sleeved, emerald green dress that went down to the girl's shins. Together they stepped into the entrance hall where they could see their respective dates. The boys had chosen suits in the customary black except for Gar whose suit was a very dark green. Without a word the girls stepped to the boys sides and entered the hall. Garfield and Kori headed straight for the dance floor and started to dance the other four headed for a table to watch. Before long Raven and Richard had left to dance to leaving Helcyr and Victor at the table. "Come on Vic." She said after a few minutes silence.

"Huh?" Was his ever-intelligent reply.

"Dance." She said shortly grasping his hand.

"It's ok. I know it's not your style." Vic told her graciously.

"Come on Vic. How else am I supposed to show you off to Terra without speaking?" She asked raising an eyebrow grinning. "Now come on." Laughing he gave in and followed her to where the other four were dancing. Blushing slightly she placed her head on his shoulder as he took her hand and placed the other hand on her hip. She could feel Terra's eyes burning holes in her back but for once she didn't care. Raven and Rich were twirling each other round happily and they both knew Terra hated it. Gar and Kori were enjoying a slow dance together and seemed to be feeding off the blonde girls jealousy.

They'd been dancing for an hour when the four left the dance floor. Raven and Helcyr collapsed into their seats red-faced and watching Gar and Kori with smiles on their faces. "We'll go get drinks." Victor volunteered with Richard following.

"Having fun." Came the ever-unwelcome voice of Terra.

"Actually yeah." Helcyr said grinning up at her. "You?" She added politely.

"Not since you paired up Gar and Kori no." The blonde complained.

"Oh sorry 'bout that. Didn't realise." Helcyrs voice still held that polite 'I'm not going to hate you' tone.

"Didn't realise what?" Terras jealousy had given way to curiosity. Raven was watching her sister interestedly; she knew Helcyr was planning something but what?

"That Gar was your property." She answered still smiling serenely as she stood staring Terra in the eyes.

"He's not my property." Terra told her quietly.

"Then what's your problem?" Helcyr asked the girl.

"I don't know." Terra shook her head before walking away to stand by the door.

Smirking Helcyr sat back down.  
"What did you do?" Raven asked.

"Remember when dad taught us hypnosis?" Was the cryptic reply that set Raven laughing.

"Nice one Cyr." Raven said in between gasps of breath as the boys joined them.

"Thanks guys." Helcyr smiled taking a drink.

"What did Terra want?" Vic asked putting his arm around Helcyr. His only reply was both girls looking at each other before bursting back into laughter. "No I'm being serious." He pleaded as Helcyr leaned on him still laughing.

* * *

So Trigon is good for something...Hypnosis. 

Can I just add that this fic is now finished. For those Helcyr lovers (brneyedgirl) I am now writing a fic (where they all have powers) even Helcyr. I hope you look forward to reading it and as always review people! Review!


End file.
